


For Fools Rush In

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Unethical Experimentation, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: He's willing to do anything for his brother, from being an experiment to being a tool.He's also fine with being responsible for a problem class of his peers.He just needs to keep an eye on the most problematic one, Komaeda Nagito.Especially when his brother has an eye on him too.(Written for the KomaHina Secret Exchange.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	For Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a more...unique piece that came from me getting an awful idea involving "twins au" and "hinata getting a talent". I'm a sucker for twins au and especially for twins au Kamukura being on the more devoted side because tragic devoted siblings are just...my shit lol. I love it so much even when it hurts so bad.
> 
> The requester also asked for "teacher/student" and normally I'd make that college au so that the ages aren't too much of a problem, but I had the extremely stupid idea to make Kamukura a teacher stand-in of sorts in the au I came up with. Since they're the same age, that's not a problem but their relationship is still kind of complicated as a result. HPA also having an extremely weird structure complicates things. Also Chisa's not here because...honestly I forgot about her. Whoops. But there are references to some dr3 characters beyond Kizakura showing up for a scene.
> 
> I also did want to include scenes with the 77-A kids...namely Matsuda because you know me, but the fic was already long and I had so little idea of what I was doing. This was the result. I still think it's an interesting fic, at least, and hopefully the readers are also engaged.
> 
> Hopefully the person I wrote this for doesn't hate it for being so weird. Ha. Ha. Aah.
> 
> Anyway, uh, there's quality family angst in here. So there's that. It's another one of those fics with the potential to get a lot darker. Hmm. Also please don't ask me what year the fic takes place in because I have no idea.

“Hajime. Where’s Hajime?”

It’s bright. Blinding. A sick neon green burns into his eyelids. Everything swirls. His head feels stuffed. So stuffed that it’s as if he himself is being pushed out. But, he has to maintain himself, even when being suffocated. He can’t, can’t, can’t lose now. Not when it’s finally over.

“Hajime. Where’s Hajime?”

“Calm down, Kamukura-kun,” a voice croons to him, gently wiping his face clean. Someone else is washing his feet. “You’ll see your brother soon.”

“I want to see him _now_.”

It comes across as a whine. He can’t help it. Somewhere between the implementations and the crowding, he has forgotten how to be mature and composed. He’s trembling now. The lights are blurring. Cables and cords are rattling.

“I want to see him, I want to see him, please, please, let me see my brother.”

“Kamukura-kun, calm down! _Argh_ , someone get the sedative!”

“Let me see Hajime, let me see, let me see, let me see—!”

He panics when he sees a syringe being pushed into the IV.

“No—”

* * *

“Hajime? Hajime?”

His brother groaned as he was shaken. Back forth, back forth, back forth, quickened heartbeat, vibrations in the chest and throat, face pinching and twisting, brow furrowing, nostrils flaring, a stray eyelash tumbling off to the side, the body writhes and—

Hajime’s eyes open slowly. The hazel irises are now rimmed with red. They’re bloodshot.

“Is it...over? Am I finally talented?”

Hajime turns to him, exhausted and yet hopeful.

“Izuru?”

“Yes.” He nods. The words come automatically, no need for thought. “We made it, Hajime. Good morning.”

Hajime grins at him. It’s crooked and wrong, but the dimples are the same. Even with besmirched eyes and an unhealthy pallor, this is still his brother.

“Good morning, Izuru.”

_I’ve only ever wanted you to smile like that again._

“Good morning.”

* * *

In the weeks that followed, his hair grew back and to absurd lengths. Due to the sensitivity of the strands, he refused to have it cut. It was now much longer than it had ever been, and meanwhile, Hinata Hajime looked more or less the same in spite of his eyes. He even retained several of his mannerisms from how he ducked his head when confronted by a strong gaze and how his leg bounced whenever he was anxious.

“You two recovered spectacularly,” the headmaster remarked, smiling warmly. Hajime flustered and nodded along, anxious but just as happy. “I think you’re ready to join the main course.”

“T-That,” Hajime nearly choked out. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Headmaster Kirigiri gave a hum of approval.

“Class 77-A will be a good fit for you, Hinata-kun. I even let a couple of the students know so that they can help you integrate with ease.”

“T-Thank you so much!” Hajime burst with, bowing with deep respect. At least he wasn’t pressing his forehead to the floor, Izuru thought idly.

“You can get started right away,” Kirigiri says. “Koichi, why don’t you show him the way?”

The man with his hat hanging low over his face smiled and nodded along.

“Sure, sure thing. Come on, rascal.”

“A-Ah, wait,” Hajime stammers and almost rattles the chair when he stands. “Uh, Izuru... Aren’t you coming?”

He remained where he was. Headmaster Kirigiri cleared his throat as the man in the hat had the dignity to look somewhat embarrassed.

“Apologies, Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun,” Kirigiri said ever pleasantly. “The two of you will have to be in opposite classes. It’s a matter of propriety, you see.”

“O-Oh... Okay.” Hajime seemed a little put-off. But not terribly disappointed. He’s not surprised.

_Even with talent, he likely remembers resenting that we were always in the same class to be compared and contrasted. It’s fine. It’s perfectly fine._

“I’ll be fine, Hajime,” he murmurs, giving only the sparest glance. “Please enjoy your schooling to the best of your new abilities.”

“Alright. If you say so, uh...” Hajime does still, looking up at the grinning man in the hat. “Kizakura-san...right.”

“That experiment really worked wonders, huh, kid? Alright, alright.” Kizakura clapped a hand on his brother’s back, not so subtly pushing him out of the office. “Let’s get going. I’m sure the good class is pretty excited to meet you.”

“Y-You think so?”

The door shuts behind them before Kizakura can give his response. Not like there’s any need for it. Izuru can already predict the entirety of that conversation. What a boring exchange it must be—perhaps even Hajime will feel the same.

“Kamukura-kun, as for you...” Kirigiri trails off. It’s here that his smile falls and he lets the nerves show. He’s uncertain. He’s clearly not entirely in favor of the proposition he’s about to offer.

“I know already,” Izuru said, waving his hand dismissively. “Class 77-B have been problematic as of late, yes? I’ve heard the whispers among the staff. While Hope’s Peak is not understaffed, it is difficult to find someone willing to take responsibility for such a destructive group. Even the Steering Committee is quite displeased.”

The headmaster almost seems to shrink, as inefficient adults are prone to do. Izuru has no sympathy, but he also has no reservations.

“Among the talents implanted in me are Coordinator, Tutor, Caretaker, Tactician, and Disciplinarian. While Hajime does also possess talents of leadership, I am the stronger option.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kirigiri murmurs, almost uncomfortably. “The two of you are equally meant to be seen as Ultimate Hope.”

_Yes. We are._

“There is no need for appeals or diplomacy,” he said simply. “I had already sworn my services through contract. This pretense at pleasantries is pointless.”

“I...see.”

Headmaster Kirigiri’s smile strained considerably.

“I suppose all that’s left to do is to properly introduce you.”

“No need.” He stood. He bowed. “I will find my way and introduce myself. A second party will only be a hindrance.”

“I do hope you are not so cold to the class,” Kirigiri murmured after him. “Even if they are a difficult bunch, you should still treat them kindly, Kamukura-kun.”

_It doesn’t matter. All you really want is for them to be controlled. But I suppose happy cattle is ideal._

“Understood, Headmaster.”

_As long as Hajime is happy._

* * *

Truth be told, adjusting to his new bloated sense of self still came with growing pains. He had to plug his ears lest the world’s muttering consume him, and while tying his hair back, he had to take care to not aggravate his overly sensitive scalp. It was an exhausting way to exist, but one he had taken on for his brother’s sake.

 _“Everything always comes so easy to you, doesn’t it, Izuru,”_ Hajime had spat at him in the past in an outburst. His normally kind-hearted brother, looking ready to cry. _“We can’t all be that **lucky**.”_

More needed to be used for the lesser, and thus Izuru was fine with how things turned out. Hajime had little, so Izuru had to sacrifice more to even the field, so to speak. It was fair. Just.

_I don’t mind being a tool so long as Hajime can live life to his fullest. Of course, I do still have to be careful. I have to make sure Hope’s Peak doesn’t try to use him. And for that—I’ll take on everything._

He finds his way to the door for Class 77-B. It appears to have been moved recently, given how the building is different as is the floor. Likely not for the first time.

Izuru’s stare narrowed, and he sensed the chatter beyond the doors. A fraction of the class was present. He may have to fetch the others. How irritating.

But, more fortuitous, was the presence making his way from the opposite side of the hallway.

“Ah, excuse me...!”

More unfortunate was when that person tripped, slamming into the ground with an _oof_ and causing several cans of soda to go scatter and rolling across the floor among many other miscellaneous objects. The person—the student whined, having crushed the box that all his belongings were in.

“A-Aha,” is muttered to the floor. “How unlucky.”

Izuru drew closer, picking up the cans of soda as he did, setting them steadily beside the mess. He began to tidy it up without another word as the student pushed himself up with a groan.

“A-And to embarrass myself in front of...” He trails off, and Izuru does not look at him to recognize the spark of interest and excitement. “Oh! _Ooh_! I haven’t seen you around before!”

“Starting today, I will be part of and in charge of your class,” Izuru answered, reaching out and straightening the box so that it was back in a usable shape. He went to returning the items inside, arranging them artfully. “Kamukura Izuru. My brother is in the opposite class.”

“In charge?” the other echoed. “Eh? You’re our age, aren’t you? N-Not that I mean to question an Ultimate of course! You must really be incredible, then, Kamukura-kun! Or, should I say _san_?”

“Whatever facilitates our relationship.” He does pause briefly to finally take the other in. Frail, unseemly, with a smile stretched too wide on his face. Long, unruly white curls and a sparkling gray-green gaze. Someone clearly battered by life—and someone that Izuru recognize due to infamy. “Komaeda Nagito. Ultimate Luck. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re right! Absolutely right!” Komaeda gasped, the flush especially deep on his pale cheeks. “Incredible! Even for an Ultimate! Kamukura-kun, you’re undoubtedly radiant!”

_Hapless flattery. How boring._

He takes the box with a sigh.

“And you’re late. Not to mention unfortunate, seeing as no one had any interest in carrying your things to the new classroom for you. Predictably unpopular, even among your peers.”

“Ah, yes, that...” Komaeda does falter, sheepish and easier to deal with. “That’s right, too. I’m quite worthless, wretched, and undeserving of kindness.”

“What a tedious perspective you have,” Izuru remarked, opening the door with his foot. “If you are any indication, this class much truly be a troublesome bunch.”

“A-Ah...” Komaeda squeaks as he walks in. The fraction of the class glances up.

“Ehhhh? Who the hell invited a cyptid?” one of them complains. Small, loud both in voice and the vibrant yellow of her kimono. Must be the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

“Ah, Komaeda, there you are,” another mutters, irritated. Rather plain, freckled, impatient, but the camera around her neck was a clear distinction of the Ultimate Photographer. “You’re so late! I was wondering if you’d make it at all!”

“S-Sorry, Koizumi-san,” Komaeda mutters meekly, taking the box of his belongings from Izuru and shuffling to his seat. “Ehehehe.”

“So,” someone speaks up, brow furrowed and frown deepened, feet propped on the desk. A clear and immature attempt at intimidation. Ultimate Gangster, then. “The hell are you, exactly?”

“Kamukura Izuru. I was assigned to all of you as Kizakura-san is now too busy to deal with your antics. I suppose my title in this case should be...” He does ponder briefly before writing it down. “Ultimate Class Representative, I suppose is the most suitable, since I am still considered a student. However for you all, I shall take the role of instructor as well. I am aware that there are no lesson plans, but I shall discipline all of you regardless.”

“Ooh my!” a young lady exclaimed, prim and proper, so clearly the Ultimate Princess. “What an interesting arrangement indeed! I had no idea that students could also be professors!”

“N-No, actually Sonia-chan, that’s weird,” Koizumi tells her. “It’s not normal at all.”

“They really got so fucking desperate that they saddled us on another student?” Ultimate Traditional Dancer wondered. “Wow, this great Hope’s Peak is going to the dogs, huh?”

“Don’t say that, Saionji-san!” Komaeda exclaimed. “As unorthodox as this might be, Kamukura-kun is still an incredibly talented individual! I’m sure he’ll lead us well!”

“If Komaeda says so, I’ve got all the reason to doubt it,” Ultimate Gangster huffed. “This whole setup feels like a fucking joke.”

“You are free to find as much humor in this situation as you are able,” Izuru said. “Not everyone is here, however, so I suppose we should fetch them.”

“How exciting!” Ultimate Princess squealed. “How very, very exciting!”

Only Komaeda shared that excitement. Izuru noted this dully.

_And this is only a fraction. I suppose, then, what transpires might actually be interesting._

Somehow, he doubted it.

* * *

“So, how was your first day, Izuru?”

Hajime is asking him a normal question. Inquiring normally as he used to do when the two of them spent time separated. Touching base, as people would call it. This kind of normalcy—was heavily missed in its time of absence.

“It was,” he said. “What it was.”

“Rough, huh?” Hajime does laugh, rubbing at his nape. “Sorry to hear that. For what it’s worth, one of the guys did give me a lot of trouble. Uh, the neurologist, I guess? Murasame was pretty nice but him... Not so much.”

“I am also sorry to hear that,” he replied. “Are you at least enjoying yourself, Hajime?”

“I... Um.” Hajime flushes. His eyes are twinkling. “Y-Yeah I think so.”

_Then, everything is fine. Just fine._

“I had to gather up my class,” he goes on to say. “They’re quite rowdy. I had to break up a fight between two of them. Cancel the impromptu concert of another. Detain a cook. Deactivate a robot. Console the nurse’s crying assistant.”

_All while Komaeda Nagito stuck by close. Avid and engrossed._

“That—sounds like a lot.” Hajime makes a face. “You sure you’re willing to handle all that?”

“While unquestionably troublesome, it is not too difficult.” He pauses. “I might even call it interesting.”

“If you find yourself struggling, you’re free to call on me for help, y’know,” Hajime said. “Since class isn’t required, I do have a lot of free time. Maybe I’ll check on your class at some point. I do just want to explore the campus a bit...more...”

He trails off, perking. Izuru, too, has already noticed. In unison, the two of them turn to the corner from where Komaeda flinches, nearly jumps.

“Aha! Of course I’d be noticed!” Flustering, he quickly bows. “S-Sorry, sorry! I was just passing by! Honest! Ah!” He smiles brightly. “Kamukura-kun, is this your brother, per chance? It’s very nice to meet you!”

“Oh, you’re...” Hajime scans him, eyebrows raising. “Are you _alright_? You’re pretty sick.”

“I-I’m fine! I’m still able to be out and about!” Komaeda exclaimed, now flummoxed. “While it’s incredible you can tell from a glance, I assure you that I am almost as capable as any independent individual should be!”

“O-Oh, right, sorry.”

Komaeda’s cheeks are puffed now. He’s pouting.

_So, he **is** capable of various reactions._

“Komaeda Nagito,” Izuru speaks now, to get the lucky student’s attention. “Is there something you’d like to say?”

“Ah, I do truly apologize for my rude eavesdropping, it really was accidental, but...” Komaeda scampers up to them, eyes wide as he takes in Hajime. Hajime, predictably, blushes at the attention. “Your brother is amazing, of course, but you’re similarly impressive. I can tell at a glance.”

“C-Can you?” Hajime almost squeaks.

 _Oh._ Izuru realizes it, and he’s struck. _Hajime is flattered._

“Ah, right! It’s rude not to introduce myself! Kamukura-kun said my name already, but ah, it’s Komaeda Nagito. Ultimate Luck. So, should I call you Kamukura-san?”

“N-No, no! We have different surnames, actually, because of our parents... It’s a long story, you don’t need to hear it.” Hinata shook his head. “Hinata Hajime. Ultimate... Uhhh...”

“Hinata-kun! I actually happen to know my way around campus quite well!” Komaeda’s beaming. “I can show you around if you want.”

“Hajime,” Izuru speaks up, stepping in. “Is this alright?”

“Uh, is it?” Hajime blinked at him, confused. Even now he was dense. “Right, he’s like, your classmate, right? Do you mind?”

“He is...a member of my class, yes.”

“I-If you’re not okay with it, Kamukura-kun, I can back off!” Komaeda hurriedly exclaimed. “I-I just wanted to be helpful. I swear my motivations aren’t self-serving much less self-indulgent!”

“I—do not mind you helping Hajime.” _Ultimate Conversationalist was not one of the talents I received._ “I was merely making sure because I care about you both. In different ways.”

Komaeda’s cheeks flared as Hajime snorted, rubbing at his nape.

“Geez, Izuru, we’re not kids anymore. If it’s not a big deal, then, alright. Let’s go, Komaeda.”

“A-Ah, u-um, yes, of course... I’ll lead the way.”

Komaeda is wobbly now, knees shaking and ears red. Hajime frowns but Komaeda quickly laughs, waving off his concerns.

“Hinata-kun, a must-see is the old building! It’s a historical marvel for one thing, and the greenhouse still sees a lot of use!”

“O-Oh yeah, I might’ve heard of that. Shikiba apparently tends to it a lot.”

“The Ultimate Botanist, right?! But did you know that greenhouse was actually established twenty years ago by the Ultimate Farmer of the time? There’s even a little notice about how to care for the plants—although no one can make heads or tails of them. In fact, ah, they might not even be instructions. Something about stopping mangoes from ruminating. And how porcupines shouldn’t wrap kale around apples.”

“Eh?”

“Bandai-san is still...a really peculiar person.”

“Aah, okay. That’s just characteristic of the former Ultimate Gardener. Impressive that you know so much about Hope’s Peak, Komaeda.”

“Ehehe, what can I say?” Komaeda seemed positively delighted. Izuru watched the two of them go, taking in those easy smiles. “I’m what you could call the Ultimate Fanboy.”

“I’m a huge fan, too, haha.”

_Is this alright?_

Izuru watched the two of them go, taking in how Hajime chuckled at Komaeda’s antics.

_Surely, it must be._

* * *

Again, he has to incapacitate two students to keep them from being destructive. Unfortunately, he cannot do the same to the bear that now joins their class. It is docile for now, but a contained classroom may prove a stressful environment, and thus, Kamukura decided it would be best to have class outside.

And now those two students can fight to their hearts’ content. Kamukura can only hope that the bear is kept under control.

 _Hajime is the one with the talent of animal trainer,_ he thought. _And I do not want to trouble him._

“So tense, Kamukura-kun!”

He doesn’t flinch as Komaeda flutters around him, innocent and inquiring.

“Even someone as incredible as you gets anxious, huh?” Komaeda brushes his hair back, tucking ivory strands behind his ear. His smile is bright. “You needn’t make a face like that, you know.”

“My expression is the same,” Izuru retorted. “It does not change.”

“How upsetting to hear, then, considering the expression you’re making.”

Saionji is twirling around, showing off to Koizumi. The bear does eye the yellow of her kimono, but it remains still as Tanaka mediates. Mioda is laughing, and she tumbles down trying to imitate the dancer. Tsumiki frets. Saionji rants. Peace is still overall maintained.

“Kamukura-kun.”

Komaeda prods him once more.

“Kamukura-kun? It’ll be alright. It’s Tanaka-kun’s talent, after all.” Komaeda pokes his shoulder. “You’re way too tense. Maybe we should sit by the fountain? I’ve always found the cold spray to be rather calming.”

He could only sigh.

“Try to be careful with how you speak to me, Komaeda Nagito,” he told him, pulling away. “While too much formality is dehumanizing, being too casual is simply dangerous.”

“Ah, sorry!” Komaeda waved his hands before frowning. “But I don’t think someone as clumsy as me can understand such a delicate balance, so don’t hesitate in punishing me for impertinence!”

 _A more typical response would be to request mercy,_ Izuru thought, deciding to just follow him to the fountain without another word. _But Komaeda Nagito, used to scorn, must find it more comfortable._

“You put yourself down a lot, don’t you?” he asked once they seated. “No confidence at all? Is that because you feel like you do not belong?”

“I, well, I don’t belong,” Komaeda admitted. “I’m well aware of my inherent inferiority. While I admire Hope’s Peak for wishing to research luck as a viable talent, I... Even if it’s considered Ultimate Luck, it’s a sad thing to shape your life around, right?”

“Luck...” Izuru pondered that. “I have luck as well. The field of research on it is still quite premature, but...”

_From what I heard, Komaeda Nagito could actually be considered instrumental in its progress. And yet. He’s still disdained and detested._

“Simply graduating from Hope’s Peak gives you the reign to do as you please,” he went on. “If your talent is truly that vague, you have choices, then, unlike any other graduate. Shouldn’t that be considered quite the privilege?”

“Ahaha. Haha.” Komaeda’s shoulders tremble. “You must be right, but... I do wonder.”

_He’s utterly unconvinced. Does he—_

**_Does he suspect that he doesn’t have that much longer to live?_ **

“I can help you come up with a plan for your future,” he found himself saying. “It is among my talents—and you are my responsibility.”

“Oh, no, I could never ask Kamukura-kun for such...” Komaeda’s hands cup his face, eyes downcast. “Special treatment.”

“You’re a special case,” he pointed out. “For everyone else, their future is set.”

Komaeda wheezed. It might’ve meant to be laughter. Izuru wondered if Komaeda himself knew.

“It will be alright,” he said, then, recycling the words of before. “It is among my talents.”

Komaeda was quiet, mouth opening and closing. Like a koi, uncertain if it was going to be fed or not. Similar to a koi, it was possible Komaeda did not understand what was happening. That was—

_A little endearing, perhaps?_

“I-ZU-RU-CHAAAAAAN!!!”

Mioda nearly tackled him into the fountain, squealing.

“You’re supposed to be the big chief of our class, right?! Then quit being such a loner and join us!!” She grinned at him, sparkling with glee. “When I get a good look at you—I think drummer! Come on, come on!”

“Drummer is one of my talents, but...” He glances towards Komaeda. “Mioda, I am...”

“It’s fine,” Komaeda whispered, laughing softly. “I’ve monopolized enough of your time, Ultimate Class Rep.”

**_Huh?_ **

“Come on, come on, come ooooon!” Mioda chanted, yanking him along. He doesn’t resist upon noting Komaeda’s flustered, insecure and diverted gaze. “Hiyoko-chan and I are going to braid flowers into your hair!”

“No promises on whether or not I’ll stick dead ants in, too!” Saionji added cheerfully. “Not like you’d notice with how mucky yucky the color is!”

“I would still notice,” he can’t help but mutter, but he hears another one of Komaeda’s laugh carried softly by the breeze. He’s much more complacent after that, but the feeling that consumes him is—significant. He’s sure of that if nothing else.

* * *

Truth be told, despite being destructive, Class 77-B is almost naturally social. Even with his added presence, he can tell they have taken to the idea of another person to bounce off of. Some of them are more reserved, of course. Komaeda was a weird mixture of the two. Outgoing when Kamukura seemed closed off and too quiet, but a lot more reticent when Kamukura did reach out to him.

A tricky case, but unsurprising, given that Komaeda Nagito truly had no friends. Even the other, more outwardly standoffish students still had at least one person whose presence they tolerated if not outright preferred. Kuzuryuu tolerated Souda. Tanaka preferred Sonia. Saionji adored Koizumi. Even the unnamed Imposter—who was imitating an animator at the time—was at ease around Mioda and Tsumiki.

Komaeda Nagito, however, was not so fortunate.

He did notice that the distance was maintained mutually. But also that Komaeda was often treated with a considerable amount of ire for his poorer social skills and utter lack of charisma. That he didn’t have any passions to share outside of Hope’s Peak itself was likely another factor.

Because. He seemed to get along with Hajime fairly well, as both of them shared that admiration.

“Matsuda-kun in particularly is definitely amazing! A neurologist at age seventeen! A real star-shattering genius!”

“Too bad he has a horrible attitude to go with it. He’s as cold as the vacuums of space. But, Murasame’s a pretty nice guy.”

“Ooh, Murasame-kun! There’s actually a former Ultimate Class President who just graduated! Munakata-san! He’s going to be in charge of the international branches of Hope’s Peak. He might even be the future headmaster!”

“Ooh, wow, for real? He’s only like...three years older than us, too.”

“He’ll be even younger than Headmaster Kirigiri was! Hope’s Peak is really full of incredible people! Ah, Hinata-kun, what are you going to do when you graduate?”

“Being a headmaster too might not sound so bad...even if Munakata-san has a head start...”

“Uwah! Such fire! I’ll root for you!”

“Ahahaha, t-thanks...”

Hajime was laughing, soaking in Komaeda’s passion and admiration. He was happy too, for what it was worth. Happy—and a little embarrassed with how open Komaeda was.

 _Hajime wanted to be validated for so long,_ he thought as he observed them from a safe distance. From behind the trees as Hajime pointed out a jet flying overhead and rattled off a bunch of facts and observations, to Komaeda’s delight. _Obviously, just talent hadn’t been enough. He also needed someone openly encouraging._

He does wonder if this is alright. But with how at ease and content the two are, how could it not be?

_Then, I—_

* * *

_I need to take care of this Komaeda Nagito, who makes my brother smile like that._

“A-Ah, um.” Komaeda blinks down at the stack of career files, shivering a bit from nerves and perhaps fear. “Kamukura-kun, this is surprisingly...aggressive.”

“The privilege of choices,” Izuru said, straightening the pile to keep it perfectly in order. He takes the first file. “Based on your interest in literature, there are many choices there. Agent, editor, writer... You could even study the subject more seriously. In that case, I have acquired many examples of solid capstone papers that you could learn from by example if essay-writing is not a strength.”

“Writing in general isn’t a strength,” Komaeda murmured, still staring rather dumbly at the pile as if it’d growl or consume him in a second’s notice. “My handwriting is terrible.”

“A symptom of dementia or dysgraphia?” Izuru asked, raising an eyebrow. He perked, realizing the tactlessness of the question. “You do not need to answer that.”

_I can just find out through reading his medical records. But I must take care to not overwhelm him with attention._

“Um.”

Komaeda randomly selected a file and tried to carefully pull it without disturbing the others. Izuru assisted him, tugging it out with ease and without even shifting anything else out of place. Without even looking at it, he knew what it was.

“Painter,” he said. “Not the most economic choice but money is not a concern. And it can be quite therapeutic. Included in the file are styles that may suit you. Of course, that is a matter of subjective preference, but I did try to assuage what you would like.”

Komaeda nods along, flipping to a particular one.

“I do like this recreation of a tiger done with masking tape...but I definitely don’t think I’d be capable of something like that.”

“Some of them are more for inspiration than example,” Izuru admitted, and he does stop to wonder for a bit. “I apologize. They might not all be to your tastes.”

Komaeda laughs.

“I can appreciate these on principle, at least...” Searching through, he lights up at a particular one. “Ooh! This one’s nice! Way out of my capacity but very nice!”

Izuru looks at the painting indicated, and keeps his reaction internal.

It was a rather simple piece of several goldfish mouthing at the surface. They were in a dark cave, the only real light reflected off their orange scales. Despite the viciousness of their stares, they were pressed together stubbornly. Securely.

_Hajime, too, had a strange fascination with this very work._

“What do you think it represents?” he asked, because back then Hajime had shrugged and unable to give an answer.

“Hope, obviously!” Komaeda chirped immediately. “Even in the darkness, the school shines together! Isn’t that beautiful?”

He wondered.

“It’s as good an interpretation as any, I suppose.”

_Mine was not as charitable. To me, it’s a school of foolishness. Art is not meant to be objective. I suppose that can make it frustrating._

“Ah, this piece is from the Ultimate Painter who just graduated as well... How radiant...” Komaeda rambles on. Izuru lets him.

They do not get much done, but while Komaeda is apologetic, he still looks—content. Happy. Just to have been spent time with.

_Ah._

* * *

“Peko-chan, Peko-chan! It’s gotta be you next!!!”

“I must decline, I apologize. Such things would hinder my training.”

“Awww!”

“I guess I’ll try it out, Ibuki-chan.”

“Yaaaaay Mahiru-chan! Okay, Izuru-chan, you have to make her nails extra, EXTRA pretty for both her and Peko-chan!”

“Alright, alright.”

Somehow, he ended up in this position. But it was as good as any to ask questions, especially when there was also Saionji and Sonia crowded around to admire. Tanaka, too, seemed curious as he got to work on polishing Koizumi’s nails.

“I don’t get this kind of thing done a lot,” she admitted, flustered. “But it’s not exactly a thing I’d expect a guy to understand, either.”

“Komaeda keeps his nails clean,” he says, almost idly as he picks out the dirt in the nail beds. “And this just happens to be a talent of mine.”

“You might have too _many_ talents,” Souda griped. “Especially girly ones.”

“Don’t get all pissy because you’re a jealous, ugly slob,” Saionji sneered. “Beauty is something that everyone should appreciate, you know.”

“I-I wish I didn’t bite my nails so much,” Tsumiki murmured.

_Komaeda’s name was ignored. Well, then._

Koizumi flinches as he shapes her nails.

“It does depend on your preferences, but aesthetic is a common ground that all people appreciate, albeit in different ways,” he goes on. “From the purity of untouched nature to the progress represented by sprawling technology. Just about any sight or sound can move a particular person.”

_For Hajime and Komaeda, it’s Hope’s Peak._

Pausing, he indicates the selection of nail polish.

“Which color would you like?”

“I guess the light yellow?” Koizumi flusters. “Would that suit me?”

“Sunny yellow for sunny Mahiru-chan works!” Mioda chirps. “I agree!”

“We’d match, Mahiru-onee!” Saionji squealed, to which Koizumi smiled. That had—likely been her intent, given her personality.

Izuru got to work.

_The color that would suit Komaeda Nagito is green but also red. Colors he already has a preference towards. But when I offered, he vehemently refused as it’d be a waste. Bad luck would surely result in the paint being chipped before long. Hajime, meanwhile, wouldn’t go for it at all._

He does blend the yellow into a brilliant orange, knowing that Koizumi did not care much for flower designs. She was called sunny, so it was appropriate. He was delicate in adding the flares of white.

_The sun is a symbol of life. An inherent good. And, yet._

“For the other hand, would you prefer the same or something different?”

“Ah, what you’re doing looks fine, so...the same, I guess?”

_I do wonder about symbols that are supposedly inherent goods._

“Komaeda should be with my brother right now,” he finds himself murmuring. “If any of you are curious about his whereabouts.”

“We’re not,” Mioda chirped. “I’m more curious about your bro, though!”

“Ah, yes, he is in the other class, isn’t he?” Sonia asked. “You must introduce him to us!”

“If he’s hanging around Komaeda though, I wonder,” Souda muttered. “But if he’s Kamukura’s brother, uh...”

“He must be a fine specimen indeed!” Hanamura exclaimed.

“Another singularity,” Tanaka murmured.

“Hajime is a kind person,” he says. “Komaeda likes him.”

“That creep drools over everyone with a talent,” Saionji snapped. “It’s suuuuuper off-putting.”

“B-But he must be a kind person if Kamukura-san says so,” Tsumiki murmurs.

“He is kind,” he reaffirms. “He...”

_May like Komaeda as well._

His lips press into a straight line.

“He may like to meet all of you as well,” he decided to say instead. “However, please do not crowd him. He can get overwhelmed even if he likes the attention.”

“He doesn’t sound terribly reliable,” Koizumi said.

Izuru didn’t respond.

_It is not as if he is unreliable, but... I..._

* * *

_I am aware that he is fragile._

“How do you think this looks, Izuru? Argh! This is one of my talents now, right?! Although thinking really hurts right now.” Hajime rubs his temples with a groan, he stares down at the bento he has prepared. Izuru, too, stares.

“It is perfectly decent and likely delicious,” he said. “Have you not tried it yourself?”

“I had while making it but sometimes so much information runs through when identifying the flavors that I just...get overheated. I guess all these talents have to have some level of drawback,” Hajime closed the box and began to wrap it up. “For Komaeda, it should be fine.”

Izuru blinked.

“For Komaeda, you say.”

“You don’t have to be an Ultimate Nutritionist to know that Komaeda’s diet could be better, although it helps.” Hajime bristled, then. “When I asked him about breakfast, he said he was fine just eating plain toast every morning!”

“Yes,” Izuru recalled. “He does tend to even get small servings when Hanamura cooks a meal for everyone. Though he says that’s because he wants the others to enjoy as much as they can. To his credit, there are quite a few who do.”

“He’s so careless,” Hajime griped. “I’m only making this to thank him for giving me a tour, but maybe I should...”

“You really like him, don’t you, Hajime?” he asked.

In that moment, Hajime stiffened, a flush spreading across his face.

“Wha—w-we still barely know each other, Izuru! And like, that might make things a little weird since he’s super attached to you, too.” Hajime scoffs. “He does fawn over you, by the way. He fawns over everyone in that class. It’s...everyone else says...”

“I am aware of my class’s reputation,” Izuru said. “It cannot be helped, what others continue to think.”

“Are they really that destructive?” Hajime asked. “Weird things do happen around Komaeda but that’s—not his fault.”

_Weird things?_

“What kind of things?”

“Oi, you’re just going to ignore—fine. Weird as in one time a truck crashed and it happened to be a food truck full of the rice crackers that Komaeda really likes. We got some for helping the driver out, and...apparently that wasn’t the first time a truck crashing resulted in Komaeda getting free food. No one got hurt, but Komaeda was still pretty shaken up. Another reason why I...” Hajime trailed off. “Well, I answered _your_ question.”

“Yes,” Izuru did answer, nodding. “At times they are, but considering I can incapacitate them physically, they are less so. And I do give them other ways to burn that excessive energy.”

“P-Physically?!”

“They do not hold it against me,” he said. “A worthwhile opponent, I am called. I gain respect not resentment.”

“Geez, Izuru, it’s almost as if you have your work cut out for you,” Hajime said, grimacing. “That’s unlucky. Murasame’s so good at getting others to follow him that I never have to worry like that.”

“It is his talent, and it is also mine, so it is fine.” _That said._ “I do worry about Komaeda Nagito, but... He is happy with you, is he not?”

“Eh, happy? I mean, he’s pretty much always smiling but...” Hajime shook his head, laughing just a little. “Come on, Izuru, it’s not like you to be _that_ concerned. But, I guess you also know what people say about Komaeda... And he’s really not that bad. I’m starting to think the people spreading those rumors have no clue what they’re talking about. Or—were you told to keep an eye on him?”

_What answer are you expecting, Hajime?_

“Is it that strange for me to worry?”

“A little.” Hajime shrugs. “I distinctly recall you being completely unwilling to talk to your peers before this. I remember some guys thought you were a mute.”

_Yes. I remember, too._

“I suppose I’ve matured, then.”

“Yeah?” Hajime offers a wry smile. “Well, that’s a good thing. And I should be glad to see you making friends.”

_Friends. No. That’s not my intention._

“Komaeda’s actually pretty nice, he’s just a little weird,” Hajime went on to say, brighter now. “I’ll keep a good eye on him. Don’t worry.”

_I feel—unsettled. Why?_

“Thank you, Hajime.”

_Why, why, why? Shouldn’t I be happy, too?_

* * *

Truth be told, he’s never been the best at understanding emotions, even if they were his own. They were intangible and vague. They could never be determined through logic. Even, so.

He had always been at least content with his brother even if he wasn’t terribly interested in everyone else. If he truly felt anything—he felt dull. Murky. As if everything was washed out and faded, the colors and faces leaking and blurring together into a muddle of grays.

But, Hajime was a bright presence back then. Eyes alight and more energetic, more excitable. He had always been happy to show off, and he had an infectious smile. Their parents were different. Distant. Caring for them at an arm’s length. They would praise Hajime blandly, and would pat their heads disinterestedly.

They were people who had children due to societal expectation. Because their own parents had insisted. And once their grandparents died, so, too, did the pretense and the purpose.

Izuru had been fine with that, having learned to never expect more. Having never really cared for it as long as Hajime was still smiling.

And then, Hajime stopped smiling.

* * *

“Aha, I’m so sorry for all this trouble, Kamukura-kun.”

“You should not feel guilt for fainting. It was out of your control. But, I had thought you were eating, Komaeda.”

“I was, um, I ate toast and also this bento Hinata-kun made...” Komaeda touches his lips. With his hair fanned out across the pillow and the soft blush on his face, there was something tender in his expression. “It was so good I ended up crying and I think—I had difficulty sleeping.”

“Nightmares?” Izuru guessed. He does note that Tsumiki is not here to listen in, although if she were, nothing would come from it. “Perhaps some medication is in order.”

“I already take so much,” Komaeda whined. “And they can make my head feel all foggy! I think maybe I’ll try something more...relaxing. Like a new scent or something.”

“You can rest now,” Izuru said. “I will watch over you and make sure you do not have another night terror.”

“You don’t have to!” Komaeda exclaimed. “I’m sure our class is already missing you! Haven’t I said before that I don’t want to monopolize your time? The fact that you’re still trying to get me on a career path is more than enough.”

“That’s just business,” Izuru said. “I am offering my presence here as a gesture of consideration.”

“Aah, what a weird wording.” Komaeda turned to bury his face into the pillow. Both the tips of his hair and his ears are pink. “I don’t _deserve_ such consideration!”

“Why do you believe that?” Izuru asked. “Is it because of your talent? Your illnesses? Neither of those detract from your worth as a person, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Not a lot of people are worth much in a world like this,” Komaeda mutters, the words muffled and yet Izuru can still hear them perfectly. “The world worships talent, and most people aren’t talented.”

_That’s true, isn’t it._

“Societal values are not absolute, Komaeda Nagito.”

“But hope is! Hope is an absolute good!” Komaeda huffed, pushing himself up. His arms tremble from the effort. “And hope comes from talent! The Ultimates are symbols of hope!”

“That is only what this school will have you believe.”

“Eh, what are you saying?” Komaeda kept wobbling. “Kamukura-kun, for some reason that expression on your face—ah!”

He’s tired of the shaking. He only acted because of that.

Komaeda’s wrists really are thin, all that said. So easy to grip. Just one hand would be enough. Komaeda Nagito really does look frail when pinned down. Izuru wonders if it’s a good thing his hair is tied back, because if the long black strands fell over him like a curtain—it might look like a horror movie scene.

Not that his reflection in Komaeda’s wide gaze doesn’t still look intimidating. He can even hear Komaeda’s heart pounding.

“G...Gross,” Komaeda managed. “T-That expression. It’s really, really gross.”

“What’s repulsive is Hope’s Peak Academy,” Izuru found himself saying, eyes narrowing sharply. “I am the one grossed out by hearing you and Hajime fawn over it.”

“Is that so?” Komaeda frowns, putout but not alarmed. It seemed he had no intention of struggling.

_Have you been in this position before? Had struggling or screaming only made it worse?_

He should get off. This is inappropriate.

He keeps talking instead.

“If you only knew what they had done... The lengths...the extents of their crimes... Bleeding the reserve course dry, for one thing. It’s despicable. Beyond so. But, that’s just how adults are, isn’t it? Youths are a resource to use and exploit, like cattle.” Izuru sneered. “But Hope’s Peak is even worse. They think they have the grounds to control everything. And the public is all too happy to let them.”

He remembers. Hajime watching programs focused on it constantly. Not just on the main campus and its graduates, but also its other branches. The elementary school for instance. Izuru remembered how he was pushed for being considered ‘gifted’—and remembered how he was told it would be so much worse if his parents sent him to Hope’s Peak.

“This world thinks it is making progress but the route it takes is one to an ensured destruction. Hope’s Peak Academy will be the end of it. That’s what I predict, and considering the extent of my knowledge, it is something I am certain of.”

_“You don’t get it, Izuru,” Hajime had said, with a sigh and a wave of his hand. “I just—I want to be important.”_

_“You are important,” Izuru replied innocently. Stupidly. He had known it even then, which was why he never clarified ‘to me’, he simply added, “Everyone is.”_

_“But there are those more important than others, right?” Hajime shot back. “Like, those from Hope’s Peak.”_

“Certain?” Komaeda blinks owlishly at him. His lips part. “Y’know, Kamukura-kun—I suppose there is something about you and Hinata-kun that could be considered...unnatural.”

“That is only scratching the surface,” Izuru replied coldly. “You have no idea. You could not begin to comprehend... Hajime may not remember, but I _do_.”

“Remember what?”

Izuru stopped himself.

_What am I doing? He’s a student. An **innocent**. No matter what he says and what is said about him—he is only another means to an end._

“...I apologize. This is inappropriate.” He releases those wrists, and although he gets off the other in a flash, Komaeda still quickly grabs the back of his uniform. Izuru had predicted that, of course. It was only allowed because Komaeda would have fallen out of the bed otherwise. “I do still suggest your change your perspective from here on out.”

“Seriously?” Komaeda shook his head. “Just like that?” He tugs on Izuru’s uniform. It’s with as much strength he can muster, and still barely anything at all. “It’s not fair of you to say so much and so little at the same time, Kamukura-kun!”

“It was reckless of me to speak at all.” It’s easy. So easy to pry off Komaeda Nagito’s grip. He doesn’t even need the strength he has. He knows that even a child would be capable. “You are intelligent. You can figure out the rest. However, you must not delve into depths beyond your comprehension. You are already dancing a delicate line.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Komaeda asked, irritated.

“It means Hope’s Peak Academy will have no qualms if you need to be removed.” Izuru squeezes his hand. “Actually. It’s too dangerous for you to know, isn’t it? Given your personality.”

Komaeda’s head tilted. Izuru takes his chin, staring deeply into that dull, aggravated gaze. When Komaeda’s eyes narrowed, Izuru spoke in a low voice.

“Forget what I just said.” He draws circles into Komaeda’s hands. Manipulatively soothing motions that make Komaeda lull. “None of this concerns you.”

Cupping Komaeda’s jaw now, he brushes his thumb over the curve of the other’s cheek. Komaeda shivers, and then.

“You need rest anyway. Go to sleep.”

Silvery lashes flutter. Izuru moves to gently usher him down, lying him back on the patient’s bed. Komaeda is limp and pliant in his grasp, eyes falling shut.

Izuru tucks him in with a sigh.

_Careless. So careless._

He brushes the hair from Komaeda Nagito’s face.

 _And yet—I’m still aggravated_.

* * *

When Komaeda Nagito wakes up later, it’s dark out. He’s still bleary-eyed—and then he’s startled.

“Ack, how long was I asleep?!”

“It’s only a little after seven,” Hajime tells him. “Now your sleeping schedule is going to be even more messed up.”

“H-Hinata-kun!”

“Everyone else has gone to their dorms,” Izuru says, lingering by the door. “Even the school nurse has retired, but it is my responsibility to watch over you. Hajime is also here, because...”

“It was that or wait home alone,” Hajime griped at him. “And I don’t need to study—nor did I feel the need for a late-night stroll. Too much sound, honestly. It’s unsettling.”

“I’m really am sorry,” Komaeda hurriedly rambled. “I’ve caused you a bit of trouble.”

Hajime waves him off with a laugh.

“Nah, it’s fine. Watching you sleep was something to do, at least. Sometimes, you mutter in your sleep though. Uh. Something about toilet ghosts?”

“I was having a dream about someone as a ghost, I think,” Komaeda murmurs, scratching his cheek. “At least I didn’t seem to have a nightmare.”

“Toilet ghosts aren’t considered a nightmare, huh. Good to know.”

“It’s a common legend, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah. I’m aware.” Running his hand through his hair, Hajime was giving Komaeda quite the look. “Uh, let me—walk you back to your dorm, alright?”

“Would you like me to accompany you both?” Izuru asked, and he saw his brother flinch.

“Oh, right, Izuru, uh—you can go back home, if you want.”

Hajime doesn’t look at him as he says it. Komaeda’s gaze darts between them.

“Oh, I don’t want to cause more trouble.”

“I insist,” Hajime almost snapped. “It’s fine, Komaeda. Just, uh...let me?”

“Mm. Okay.” Komaeda took Hinata’s hand. He had to steady himself on the other as he was pulled out of the patient bed. “Sorry, still a little woozy. It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hajime repeated. “Just grab your blazer, slip on your shoes—and let’s go.”

“Aha, so pushy. Okay. I deserve it anyway.”

Hajime stiffens, but he says nothing more.

“See you tomorrow, Komaeda,” Izuru says.

“Ah, see you, Kamukura-kun!” Komaeda chirps.

Komaeda smiles brightly as always, and Hajime is quick to pull him close to lead him along. Komaeda protests a bit, but he’s just as quick to let it be.

Hajime does glance briefly back at Izuru. His stare is unmistakably narrowed into a sharp glare.

* * *

“You _what_?!”

“It was necessary,” he had said simply. “Komaeda Nagito knew too much. It was mild hypnotism, nothing more. While he may be drowsy and cloudy-headed—metaphorically speaking—for a couple of days, he will be fine.”

“Just a mild— _Izuru_! You can’t just brainwash people!” Hajime shouted at him, furious. “That’s way out of line!”

“He knew too much,” Izuru reiterated. “And Komaeda Nagito can be quite inquisitive. Were he to do his own research and end up caught by Hope’s Peak personnel, the results would have been far more dire.”

“What did he even know?!” Hajime demanded.

“He knew enough to suspect.”

Hajime’s gripping his collar now. His knuckles are almost white. His skin has lost some of that pallor from the experimentation—but not much.

“It was for his own safety,” Izuru murmured. “I promise, Hajime.”

Hajime’s teeth grit. His nostrils flare. He’s unconvinced.

_It’s because you don’t remember. You don’t remember any of the things they did to you. And that’s a good thing, too._

“I’m just trying to protect him.”

Hajime releases him with a huff.

“You still can’t mess with someone like that, Izuru. Especially not Komaeda who fucking reveres you.”

“I understand.”

“If you do it again...”

“I understand.”

He knows Hajime might punch him, but that’ll be the extent of it. Hajime is still a gentle person after all.

_It’s good...for them to not carry these burdens._

“I’ll look after him these next few days,” Hajime went on to say, turning away from him. “To see if Komaeda does as fine as you say he will.”

“I understand.”

_It’s fine._

* * *

It’s fine because Hajime can still smile.

Izuru watches them leave the next day, watches Komaeda bounce after him, watches Hajime’s smile at his antics. He remembers—watching Hajime watch others leave him behind.

At some point in their childhood, Hajime stopped smiling. He could still make friends but he had difficulty connecting on a deeper level with others. Izuru noticed, but he thought that since they had each other, it would be fine.

Except, others began to notice him because of his ‘natural’ aptitude. Others began to flock to him. Even with his poor social skills and lack of interest, he noticed that there were those who admired him. Those who were attracted to him.

Hajime noticed, too.

Back then, Izuru thought that Hajime being important to him would be enough. Because for Izuru, it had been. He didn’t hate the attention of others, but he didn’t need it. He was happy without it.

But Hajime wasn’t.

Perhaps it was partially his own fault, for not wanting to accept that. For thinking that Hajime would grow out of it. That Hajime would one day turn back to him with a smile as easy as the days of old.

It was wishful thinking. A part of him knew that—but he still wished. He still thought things would be fine.

It may have been his fault, then, that Hajime grew more and more distant. That his smiles went from erratic to completely absent. That Hajime’s fixation on Hope’s Peak flourished.

He pretended that he understood. That he accepted those feelings. And Hajime pretended he didn’t resent him in return, that he didn’t hate him even a little.

When Hajime was accepted as a candidate for Hope Peak’s project, he was elated. Izuru read the terms—and was horrified.

But Hajime was happy. He was happy.

And Izuru only ever wanted his brother to be happy.

* * *

“Sorry, can I borrow my brother for a while?”

“Only if you promise to scream tomorrow!”

“Alright, alright. It’ll have to be in one of the soundproof rooms though.”

“Woohoo!”

Hajime tugged him along from them, over to where Komaeda was waiting patiently. Komaeda give him a sweet smile, and Hajime looks only a little embarrassed.

“If you feel like you’re being crowded, you should tell them off,” Hajime grumbled at him. “I get that you spoil them so that they listen to you more but at this rate, Mioda’s gonna convince you to do something crazy like dye your hair.”

“They’re just like that,” Izuru said. “They crowded you in the beginning, too.”

“Yeah...and it was overwhelming until you stepped in. Kinda like dealing with toddlers, huh?”

“Don’t insult our class!” Komaeda scolded. “What they lack in reservation, they make up for in spirit!”

“That’s kind of the problem,” Hajime pointed out. “Although I guess being passionate is pretty important, huh? I envy that a little.”

Komaeda nodded happily in agreement.

“You want a drink, Izuru?” Hajime asks him. “Komaeda knows a trick on how to get several cans at once from the machine.”

“It’s just good luck, Hinata-kun.”

“Still feels like magic when you do it without soft-hacking the circuits like I do.”

“You really shouldn’t treat the vending machines as personal playthings! They’re for all students, Hinata-kun!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Izuru watches them, at how ease they are at bantering.

“A drink...would be nice, yes. Thank you.”

_I want him happy._

* * *

He ended up with a cold coffee. Hajime picked something heated, and Komaeda ended up with what wasn’t an energy drink. He was already dozing a bit from a few sips.

“Still having trouble sleeping, Komaeda?”

“Mm. No, I’ve been getting better. Although I was looking through career files the other day.”

“Eh? Really?” Hajime blinked. “This soon? You weren’t thinking of being a gambler or something?”

“Aha, I have enough money,” Komaeda said, shaking his head. “Also, I don’t like smoke or alcohol so the atmosphere may not be for me.” A pause. “Has Hinata-kun made progress towards being a headmaster, yet?”

“W-We’re still pretty early in the year, y’know!”

“Being a headmaster requires a variety of skills, so you should get started early!”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine!”

“Are you really and finally concerned about the future, Komaeda?” Izuru found himself asking. “I am relieved, if that were the case.”

“I...” Komaeda flustered. “It’s just because Kamukura-kun worries.”

“Don’t push him too much, Izuru,” Hajime reprimanded lightly. “Komaeda is actually a lot flightier than he looks.”

“Aha, it’s not that I’m flighty, I just...have difficulty shifting my priorities.” Komaeda hummed, taking another sip. “Right now, I do want to enjoy Hope’s Peak to its fullest and support the other Ultimates with all I have.”

“Maybe you can join the staff next year?” Hajime suggested.

Izuru tried not to flinch.

“I think that ship has sailed,” Komaeda replied dryly. “I don’t have much good will left here. I’ll have to go overseas and work for Munakata-san, probably. And I...” He trailed off. “I get seasick...and I’m no good with flights.”

“Huh.”

“It’s fine,” Komaeda insisted. “I’ll be fine.”

_Fine. It’ll be fine._

Hajime didn’t seem convinced. Even with Komaeda’s smile.

“I’m hungry,” Izuru announced. “Hajime, retrieve food.”

“Hah?! You can’t get it yourself?!”

“I’ve been on my feet all day.” Izuru’s frown deepened. “Food. Please.”

Hajime groaned but stood.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be right back. Jeez, Izuru, you can’t expect me to keep pampering you.”

“Thank you.”

“Ehe, good luck, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chirped, waving.

Hajime grumbled but he did wave back as he jogged away. Komaeda giggled even long after his figure had disappeared.

“You and Hinata-kun must be quite close. I can tell you’re attached.”

“He is my brother,” Izuru said. “It is understandable.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Komaeda replied, shrugging. “Seeing as I’m an only child and all. It must be nice, having someone so close.”

“It has its pros and cons, I suppose.”

“Aha, Hinata-kun said the same thing. Although, he said a lot of things.”

Komaeda is smiling, but there is a significant undercurrent to those gray-green depths. Izuru stares back, and he wonders.

“I asked Hajime about you,” Komaeda went on. “You two had quite the complicated relationship, as I suppose siblings often do. He was actually upset with you—although I couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t say that, by the way, it was just obvious.”

_Can anything truly be done about this person?_

“It is none of your concern,” he said simply rather than snapped.

“Oh, no, I understand. I just can’t help being curious about the both of you. Lately, Hinata-kun’s been more attentive...and you’ve been more intense. I’m not used to that kind of attention, you see.” Komaeda’s legs begin to swing. “What is about me, I wonder?”

“You’re just a concerning person,” Izuru said. “That’s all.”

“It must be, since I can’t think of anything else.” Komaeda sipped at his drink some more. His eyelashes fluttered. He seemed to be calming down. “Do you take me for a fool, Kamukura-kun?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t even hesitate. “You’re quite foolish.”

“Wow. Cold. You might be right, though. I’m beginning to suspect as much.” Still, Komaeda laughs. “I can’t help but excited for what’s to come.”

_Excited? For what, exactly?_

“I also had a dream about you,” Komaeda added. “It was fuzzy and foggy but you seemed to be telling me something really important. I wonder what it was?”

“It was a dream,” was the bland retort.

“Mm.”

“Komaeda Nagito.” Izuru inhaled. “What is to be done to keep you out of trouble?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” was the honest answer. “Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go.”

“You also seem to seek it, wherever it may be.”

“You think so? I’m not a thrill-seeker, I assure you. I’d like to live a normal, peaceful, unremarkable life—it’s just impossible.”

_A normal life. Hajime could never be satisfied with that._

“What is possible, then?”

Komaeda hummed thoughtfully.

“What a question. Well—I wouldn’t mind dying if it’s for your sake! Hinata-kun’s, too. And the rest of the Ultimates. Death would be fine as long as other lives flourished as a result.”

“What a horrible thing to say.”

“Is it?” Komaeda frowned. “Because, Kamukura-kun, it feels like you understand. To an extent. The importance of sacrifice.”

“That’s projection,” he said. “You’re a lonely person, after all.”

“And you’re not? Kamukura-kun, even when surrounded by people, you look so lonely! It’s despairing!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Just denying it isn’t healthy you know—”

“The more you talk, the more difficult things will be on you, Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaeda’s frown deepened. He finished his drink with a sigh. He then leans against him.

“What have you sacrificed already, I wonder? I wish I had something to give for someone else besides my life.”

Izuru said nothing.

* * *

“Please. Please. Don’t take my brother away.”

“It’s not a matter you have any say in, Izuru-kun. Apologies.”

There’s no sincerity to this person at all. On that day, Izuru learned what it meant to hate. But desperation still warped him beyond comprehension.

“This experiment—it’s risky, isn’t it? Is one test subject truly enough? Wouldn’t it be easier—more convenient—to have two?”

A cold blink. There would have been more expressiveness in the gaping maw of a koi.

“If complications arise, you can have a backup in place. Isn’t that more economical?”

“Izuru-kun, you are a gifted child. Not Ultimate material, of course, but capable of success nonetheless. Just what are you doing, exactly?”

“I’m gifted, but I don’t have any particular _talents_. I’m still a viable candidate, right?”

“Hm.”

“All I ask for is that my brother’s sense of self be retained. That you give him what he wants—a talent—but you don’t take everything from him in exchange. I’ll offer everything in his place.”

“My, what devotion. Not a talent, but remarkable nonetheless.”

“Please. _Please_. Don’t take my brother away.”

“Very well. I can’t say no to such a face anyway.”

“...”

“You’ll suffer the brunt of the experiment, but for Hinata Hajime-kun’s sake, that’s alright, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Very well, then. It will be a pleasure, Izuru-kun. You’ll save your brother and the world someday.”

* * *

“D-Did he fall asleep?!”

“He dozed off. His drink made him sleepy.”

“Is that all it is?”

Hajime was frowning at him, face pinched and eyes narrowed. His arms were full of the snacks that Izuru was partial to.

He doubts he’ll enjoy them as he once did.

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Izuru said. “I care for him as well, Hajime, even if it may be a different sort of relationship.”

“R-Relationship?”

Finishing off his own drink, Izuru tossed it into the nearby trashcan. He’s careful not to stir Komaeda Nagito in even the slightest.

“I’ll carry him back. No worries.”

“O-Oi, Izuru...”

Komaeda Nagito was light and pliable, and with one arm under his shoulders and another tucked under his knees, it was easy to pick him up. Hajime predictably flustered, seeming all shades of conflicted.

“I do not wish to disturb him,” Izuru told him, as if that served as an innocuous explanation. “Would you rather carry him, Hajime?”

“No, uh, it’s fine. It’s fine.” Hajime does look Komaeda over. “He’s—pretty peaceful when he sleeps, huh. Komaeda’s good about acting calm, but this is...yeah.”

Hajime tosses Komaeda’s empty drink without another word.

“You are fond of him, aren’t you, Hajime?”

“I don’t want my brother asking me questions like that.” A pause. “How do you feel, though?”

_Truth be told—it’s difficult to tell. Everything is crowded. Everything is suffocating. Even now, I want to curl up and disappear. But. **But.**_

“I care for him as I should, I suppose.”

“You suppose.”

Hajime snorted.

“Izuru, I worry about your humanity sometimes.”

“A valid concern.”

“P-Please don’t say that so easily.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Urgh.” Hajime’s eyes rolled as he grimaced but he lightly bumped shoulders with him. “Way to make a guy worry. I should go to your class more often and take on the brunt of that class of yours. It can’t be more difficult than dodging everything Matsuda throws at me. Not to mention having Kamishiro follow me around... I think he suspects something, Izuru.”

Izuru said nothing to that.

“I guess I shouldn’t worry. If he digs too much, he’s just risking himself.”

Hajime walks with him, keeping with his stride. It’s nostalgic. Familiar. Even with Komaeda in his arms, it’s comfortable in a way few things are these days.

It’s also a cold reminder of how much things have changed and distorted. How they’ll be that way forever, with Hajime’s red-rimmed gaze and the blinding radiance of Hope’s Peak Academy.

Komaeda’s hand smacks his face. It doesn’t hurt anymore than paper. But Komaeda’s curling towards him, mumbling into his shoulder.

“Don’t...cry...”

Hajime takes Komaeda’s hand to set it back on his chest. Hajime’s smile is instinctive.

“What are you even dreaming about, Komaeda?” he asks, with undeniable fondness.

“Who knows,” Izuru said, ever quiet.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Hajime laughs now. “It didn’t look like he did.”

“He didn’t.”

_We’re all together. Isn’t that a wonderful thing?_

_..._

_It **hurts**._


End file.
